Eye glasses that are protective against X-ray radiation may be used by physicians in various medical applications.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,710, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an eye shield having two layers of X-radiation protective material. The shield comprises a metalized thin layer that permits the substantial transmission of accompanying visible light. Beneath the metalized thin layer is a lead layer that allows the passage of limited amounts of visible light yet functions to absorb effectively X-radiation.
Chinese utility model CN202060967U, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a multifunctional vision protection health care eyeshade, which comprises an eyeshade body. Two ends of the eyeshade body are connected with a lacing, and the eyeshade body is provided with an inwards concave cavity and a cover body covered on the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,684, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a form of protective eyewear having retractable eye shields which protect the wearer eyes from injury from mechanical, chemical or radiation hazards. The eye shields have an extended position and a retracted position.